


I Promise~ Ballum.

by xLeePricklesx



Category: Ballum, EastEnders, benway - Fandom
Genre: BBC, Benway, EastEnders - Freeform, M/M, Soap, ballum - Freeform, bbc iplayer, bbc one - Freeform, ben x callum, callum x ben, ee, soaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: Lexi + Callum= Ben+ Callum= Ballum/ Benway





	I Promise~ Ballum.

The suspicion begun when Callum and Whitney was walking down the market, seeming to others the dream couple. Whitney's smile grew while Callums fake one wasnt able to turn even more 'happier'. It wasnt even a smile, it was a grin and seemed almost to forceful. But that was soon interrupted when Lola came into there field of vision, looking desperate for anything. ''Hey! You wouldnt mind looking 'fter Lexi for me today?'' Lola asked, eyeing both Callum and Whitney. Callums fiancees sighed and thought for a moment before shaking her head lightly. ''Sorry, i've got wedding venues to meet...'' Lolas head lowered and Callum felt guilty. ''Oh, its okay!'' Lola perked up, but didnt seem happy at all. Whitney nudged Callum a little bit, giving him motions to talk. ''Uh! I-I could look after 'er!'' Callum splat out, smiling. Lolas eyes gleamed and she laughed bit. ''Your a hero! I'll drop 'er off at the parlour in about half an hour, yeah?'' Callum nodded, feeling a knot in his throat. When Lexi arrived, she said nothing and didnt do anything. Callum could tell she was thinking about something and was rather upset. So giving Lexi some colouring pens and paper while getting her a drink as well, Callum sat down and fake pouted. Lexi titled her head, confused of what Callum was doing. ''Why are you doing that with your face? Are you upset, why?'' Lexi asked, clearly interested. ''Well, ill tell you if you tell me why your so upset.'' Callum challenged, watching as Lexi looked away somewhere else. ''Im not upset!'' Lexi groaned, and did it sound to much like Ben for Callums ears. ''Well i know you arent a quiet kid! So what are you, shy? Or is something concerning you because you can tell me ya know!'' Callum spoke softly and Lexi smiled. She crossed her arms and puffed out. ''Daddy went missing! Mummy said he'll be back but daddy always gives me a goodbye kiss whenever hes leaving for a couple of days! He would always bring me a toy and he didnt! He isnt coming back is he!'' Lexi cried, bawling into her hands. Callums eyes widen in shock and fear. Thats why Lola was so desperate, why Lexi was so quiet. Jay was also being mysterious, spam calling someone- it being Ben after all! Callum rose his arms and hugged the small kid, rubbing circles in her back. ''Your daddy will come back, Lexi! Even if i have to grab a horse and hunt him down myself!'' Callum reassured, hearing a small giggle from lexi. ''Like a knight!'' Lexi beamed, wiping the tears with her sleeves. ''Yeah haha! Like a knight, a handsome knight of course!'' Callum joked, watching as Lexi giggled. ''Daddy told me about you, your his special friend arent you!'' Lexi informed, grabbing a blue pen and scribbling down, having her tongue peak out of the corner of her mouth. Callum hesitated for a bit before smiling. ''I am..'' Callum replied shortly, studying how much Lexi looks like her father. ''He was very upset, mummy wouldnt let me see him when he was crying... I wanted to, why couldnt you come and help him out then?'' Lexi asked, pouting while staring up at Callum. Guilt tripped down Callum like it was raining through the roof. It flashed white in Callums eyes and he couldnt bare looking at her. ''I was busy..'' He tried to say as serious as possible. Lexi's eye became stern but still confused. ''Busy? Doing what?'' ''Work i guess..'' ''But couldnt that wait! Daddy may have stayed if you talked to him..'' ''He would have went away anyway... And your father is coming back'' ''How do you know?! Daddy didnt want to talk to anyone!'' ''Your father spoke to me..'' ''Well not enough i suppose because hes still gone!'' Lexi moaned, trying to start a tiff. Callum shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hands. ''Lex, im sorry...Look, i promise you, your going to wake up tomorrow and your father will be there.'' Callum replied, looking Lex deeply in her eyes. ''Y-You promise, right?'' Lexi asked, almost sounding like she was pleading. ''I promise, Lexi! Now how 'bout we keep this conversation a secret yeah, and then maybe it'll be easier to find ya daddy!'' Callum giggled, pulling over a tiger plush and doing a little roar. Lexi giggled and fell back a little, laughing and screaming at the same time. ''Ahahha- N-No please Mr tiger!'' She cried out, as Callum tickled her. When they died out there laughter, Lexi turned to Callum. ''I hate when Daddy does that!'' She groaned. ''Hes truly an idiot but i still love him! Not when he tickles me though, he tells me im always going to be his little girl when im not!'' Callum laughed at her toughness, reminding him extremely of a little someone. ''Then, prove him wrong!'' Lexi nodded and continued with her drawing while Callum made her a chocolate sandwich. ''Wanna see what im drawing, Callum!!'' Lexi gurgled, rolling on her back while looking at her drawing her self. '' Go on 'en!'' Callum cheered, placing the plate on his side and bending down over Lexi. ''Look! Thats me! You and daddy!!'' Lexi pointed onto scribbles of people. First, herself, who was a short stick figure with a dress and a large smile. She then pointed to Ben, who was a dark blue scribble and very short and was holding the Lexi's hand. Then she pointed to a tall brown stick figure, that was hugging both Ben and Lexi. Callum physically turned red and he couldnt help but smile. ''Do you like it?!'' Lexi asked, eyes scanning Callums reaction. ''I love it, Lex!'' Callum laughed as he watched Lexi shoot her arms up and squeal. ''Yay!!''

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

''Ben? Listen okay, maybe you dont want to hear from me or maybe you do! I was with Lexi today and she told me you left... You may be hurting Ben but your hurting her as well... Your hurting me as well...'' Callum hung up, it was completely useless. He's left about 900 voice calls and none of them got a respond. He huffed his breathe out and thought, he promised Lexi and hes keeping that promise. He cleared his throat and rang Bens phone again, not losing any hope. He decided what to voice call him. The phone beeped and Ben had answered the phone. Callum gasped at first and felt as if his body just fell down a hole. ''Ben!!'' Callum gasped as he heard a small sigh on the other line. ''Hey..'' He heard Ben croak. ''A-Are you ok? Where are you?'' Callum desperately asked. ''I'm fine, really... Lexi is okay, right?'' ''Yeah shes great, shes just like her father isnt she?'' ''Hm yeah she is! .. It was silent for a bit before Callum tried again. ''Can i come meet you? I dont care if you dont come back i-i just really need to see you'' There was no response from Ben, only a mumble and then a loud sigh. ''I-I'll send you the address... P-Please Callum... Dont bring anyone else, i-i'm only wanting to see you... I-I can only see you, okay?'' Callum bit his lip. ''Of course...'' Ben let out another sigh, being full of relief. The call ended and Callum got a text. He nodded to himself

before calling a taxi

\----------------------------------------------------

. He knocked on the door, it being loud and hallow. The address sent him to a small village town and onto a small cottage house. Callum was slightly confused on what Ben was doing here but avoided these questions when the door slightly opened. ''Callum...'' Ben sighed, looking all happy to see him. Callum didnt know how to respond, seeing Ben so tired and aching. Callum went in for a hug, and surprisingly Ben hugged back. ''I-I wanted to come here for abit...'' Ben explained, fiddling with his fingers when they pulled away from the hug. Callum was about to say something before a elderly women came out. ''Ben whos this?'' The lady had short grey hair and a innocent face. She looked little bit upset but Callum shrugged it off. ''Ah, Pam this is Callum...'' The ladys face lit up into a smile and she gave Callum a welcoming hug. When they pulled apart, Callum scanned Bens face for answers. But Ben only smiled generally and nodded. ''Oh sweetheart! Bens told me all about you...'' Callums heart rate picked up. Ben interrupted his anxiety. ''This is Pam, Pauls Nan... She was always there for me to talk about anything after he passed and... I guess i needed someone to talk to, sorry..'' Ben scratched the back of his neck and blushed. Callum notices how shy Ben can get sometimes and he finds it adorable to see the big tough guy be so shy and embarrassed. ''I-Its fine...'' Callum reassured, trusting Pam already. Ben smirked a little bit. ''P-Pam we're just going out for a walk, yeah? We'll be back in about 20 minutes..'' Ben told Pam, before getting a cheek kiss from the lady and a short goodbye like a child heading to school.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The river was a nice place to walk down. It was quiet and calming. You could sit on a bench and breathe in the fresh air, something Ben did alot. Hear the small russels of the water. ''Pam wont tell a soul by the way... I know i should have asked for permission but i-it was just stressful..'' Ben huffed out before rubbing his eyes. He looked pale and tired, moggy and grey. Colourless. Empty and damaged. ''I told you its fine... '' Callum said, before turning his gaze down to the river. ''Lexi told me before you left that you were upset and crying all the time... She was scared for you..'' Callum said bluntly, soft and gentle though and his gaze went to Ben again. He watched Ben bite down on his tongue before breathing in. ''I know... I just couldnt bare all this ya know? I-I thought..Dont worry!'' Ben hitched, seeming to not getting his words out. Callum brushed his shoulders and squeezed his hand for support. ''You thought what?'' He asked. Ben let out a sigh before playing with his fingers again. ''I-If i stayed around you just a little bit more, i would be letting down Paul... like i'd replace him and! I-I never had a true love with anyone but Paul. When he died, those stupid feelings left as well, only emptiness and hollowness but... Then with you and your stupid personality, its like it came back to life. Those feelings i hated but loved at the same time and... I feel like letting myself fall would only happen again... Someone will get hurt and itll be all my fault over and over again like im a stupid fucking curse...'' Ben let out, slowly tearing up and only letting some fall. Callum let out a loud sigh before pulling in Ben for a hug automatically. ''You arent a curse Ben... Your a blessing, i feel so grateful you trust me, ya know...'' He begun. Rubbing circles in Bens back while he slowly sobbed in Callums chest. ''Lexi, she needs her dad... And you not the only one... You need yourself to.. Rich i know, someone in the closet telling you to find yourself but... You dont trust yourself do you, to ever get close to someone... Ben, i promise it wont get easy but like you said... Remember? We dont have to do this... But we can do it together cant we, we have to!'' Bens sobbing stopped. Callum slowly pulled away but Ben stayed in the same position. It wasnt till then that Callum noticed Ben had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself before picking up Bens phone and ringing Lola. He told Lola to put Lexi on the phone which she did. ''Callum?'' He heard Lexi ask. ''Did you find daddy?!'' She quickly asked, now realising the promise. ''Yeah i did princess... Hes okay trust me, he'll be home tomorrow... I promise..'' Lexi giggled. ''Thanks! For keeping your promise, your the best! And tell him i love him and tell daddy he owns me a toy!'' Lexi demanded. Callum laughed. ''Yeah of course...'' He heard Lexi cheer before exiting the call. He looked down as Bens head was in his lap while he slowly slept. ''Its gonna get better now...'' He slowly muttered to the passed out Ben in front of him. ''We will do this together, Ben...'' Callum reassured, tightly tucking in his hand in Bens. He watched Bens chest slowly sunk in and out, taking long deep breathes. ''I promise...''


End file.
